


Good Morning

by simplychemistry



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body Worship, CCG - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Kakuhou as erogenous zones, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Pillow Talk, Self-Indulgent, amon worshipping kaneki, but mostly with actions, cherished sasaki, excuse me for the unnecessary spiritual references to amon and sasaki worshipping each other, good morning, kakuhou are erogenous zones, like sanctum, morning bliss, morning fluff, my otp in bed together, my otp safe and sound for once, playful amon, so many innuendos for certain body parts, they're practically pure together, why is there a serious lack of amonsasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplychemistry/pseuds/simplychemistry
Summary: Amon, over the years, sadly so, has lost his faith in many people and principles he once kept close to his heart. But even so he remains a true believer in Good Old Fashioned morning lovin'. Sasaki, too, agrees wholeheartedly, although the Quinx Squad is not on board.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokyonightskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyonightskies/gifts).



> Ok, I admit it. I'm trash for Amon and Kaneki having some religious kinks in actions and thoughts together. To think I'm starting my first tokyo ghoul fic like this, which is dedicated to tokyonightskies because their work on amoneki gets my heart pumping and soaring. All I hope is that you and them enjoy reading this!!!!

Life was far from perfect, an undeniable truth like Sasaki misplacing his round framed glasses now and then, but even so he certainly didn't mind turning a blind eye to fact this morning. It was a more or less a habit, after passionate nights and secret days, both of them had fallen into a rhythm. Snug in a warm bed with Amon, his boyfriend whom was set and ready to go offer his bare body their entire attention, Sasaki soon found his reality smoothly sailing towards paradise.

As to their morning rituals requiring doses of pure affection along with attachment, unsurprisingly so, Amon loved to initiate, such as now he traced the contours of Sasaki's back with his lips. From west to east and north–on purpose in regards to passion–Amon had set out on pilgrimage to every region unkissed, save for the south where rinkaku ghouls were wont to arch and whimper. All incapable of acting indifferent to their waist-situated kakuhou, which provoked a rare, unapologetic Amon to take advantage of more often than not.

Lust, naturally, may well be one of the prime urges in his ministrations, but Amon's devotion outshone it even so. Whispered, archaic lines of Latin flowed out his mouth, spread out evenly between soft kisses, adoring. Human intimacy brought about an unstartled but stirred mind. A pair of eyebrows drew together, muscles tensed then relaxed, now familiar with slow, sweet movements sensed below.

With affection showered along his shoulders now, Sasaki deeply exhaled through his nose, the corners of his mouth lifted the while. Stolen moments with Amon like so reminded him of what he may adore more than sleep. Yawning, humming, he then rolled his body over to face Amon, untangling their legs in the process. His fluttering grey eyes greeted teal with an intimate hello before they fused.

It only took seconds and yet it seemed time stood still for them. It was similar to the moment the sun and moon–only during an eclipse–could deeply kiss another, similar to the ephemeral birth of steam between fire and water. Their own human affinity; however, hopefully, was never to be as fleeting as nature.

Soon, sensual and seductive corners of Amon's mouth held Sasaki in a deep trance, compelling him to entrust his heart, soul, mind, and mouth. He did so at once and drew his head closer, welcoming those lush lips to greet his again and again in closed, chaste care; however, he reveled more in the new direction those lips took in location and execution.

_Go easy on me, Koutarou._

Amon made his move and stroked one smooth side of Sasaki's hips, his gaze marveling at hard, aesthetic lines as he pleased till his hands maneuvered his lover on their back again. Trusting Amon as always, Sasaki watched his man above him, his nose wrinkling as Amon dipped down and embraced it with his own one, freeing a laugh shared between them, too. Given the end result–Amon's dimples–a dead sexy sight to behold–it demonstrated why Sasaki let the tips of his own thumbs touch those cheeks, tracing soon after, smitten.

_They really are your best features._

Although he was a well known investigator not to be underestimated Sasaki, shortly, squeezed his eyes shut, close to tears over his feelings for the very man straddling him. Amon, single-minded in his pursuit of pleasuring him, was too much. Though, Sasaki had no inclination to return him; as a result, he took it in pride that he was the most hated man at CCG even if the reason differed this time.

Almost breathless, Sasaki still granted Amon more access to his neck, delighted with warm breath fanning over his sensitive skin adorned by a cross necklace, a feeling never getting old. His black lashes shuttered his gaze while his hands were splayed across broad shoulders, then his fingers and thumbs reached down to well muscled, exposed skin of Amon's back, fondling, because they belonged there. How envious some were for Sasaki to claim this all for himself, but Amon, too, claimed him in return so neither of them had any plans to let each other go.

_Hell no._

In the end, Sasaki came to accept the contempt some colleagues–especially women–reserved for him with open arms. It had been hypothesized, sometime at CCG, whether if Amon Koutarou could translate his untapped passion for work to the bedroom. The consensus had been varied. It sounded too good to be true, but it was true nonetheless.

(Just ask Sasaki for confirmation and witness how fast he flushed)

Complaints, in forms of curses and grumbling, coming through a floor below his room signaled one thing. The children were awake; the children were hungry; however, Maman et Papa didn't seemed too disposed to care. Granted, both of them paused and reflected briefly, offering their sincere condolences to four peckish stomachs, but once their eyes met and meld anew, the world fell away from them.

(As fully fledged teenagers of the 21st century, surely those four knew the true nature of early worship behind closed doors. At the Chateau, every so often, their ears must have picked up their superior struggling to silence his high praises)

Sasaki's thoughts however–whichever ones remained coherent–were dead to them all, _My dear, beloved brats_. And of course, the more his lover blessed kisses across his chest here and there, the more his mind was pitiless. _You all know the drill when Koutarou stays over_. He purred a name then, appreciating a smirk he caught on Amon's mouth instead of questioning it.

His inaction cost him dearly; and even though no bites were marked along the sides of his hips nor across his stomach, heated, wet traces from a tongue were lashed on every stretch of skin Amon searched for low past his chest, especially the sensitive spots between mabdominals. Sasaki gripped the sheets of the bed, panting, a flush crept high on his cheeks the while.

"Koutarou," he gasped, "Koutaraou," as though a faint prayer, "Koutarou," possibly aware of the spiritual yet naughty association Amon would make, possibly praying for Amon to remark something like a pillar of rock demanding his utmost attention.

Amon was indeed getting closer, swaying his lover to bend their legs and spread their thighs wide as an offering. He accepted and bent his head down, like a saint, only a particular kind made to work behind the scenes and on their knees.

_Show me some mercy, Koutarou._

Fortunately not, Sasaki's plea went unheard: Amon was no mind reader; therefore, his inner thighs endured a sensuous hell in turns, quivering both like a faithful fiancé trapped in a closet with Eros himself. At first, Sasaki stifled his noises with his teeth, but Amon flashed a glance at him and furrowed his brows. Absolutely not: that would not do, so Amon slid his own fingers behind Sasaki's waist, pinpointed then massaged well a sensitive patch as his own sinful tongue on a thigh slithered up towards the summit, revisiting a shrine which twitched and trickled.

_He's punishing me. Again._

Sasaki was poorly prepared. An overkill of double sensation rippled a heatwave through all his tender nerves, forcing his eyes to roll back in head as he snapped them shut and arched into hellish warm moist heat engulfing him.

 _He'll be the death of me. Just him_.

Then, and only then, did Sasaki moan with no shame. His voice echoed, aloud and wanton, meanwhile, Amon grunted with approval and held down rolling hips. Sasaki implored Amon to give him everything. Now, now, now. More, more, more– _God, Amon, don't make me beg not again don't you dare_ –than his body could handle. Layers of his skin burned on the inside out, a pressure building under his abs, an impulsive kagune close to unleashing. Sasaki was overcome, forsaken with pure, unadulterated lust shared between two.

He had learnt his lesson quite well, so he didn't dare hold back a groan when Amon's throat constricted around him, that swirling tongue a gift from above. All Sasaki could do instead was seek some sanity within dark, disheveled hair his fingers were, perhaps, guilty of last night.

Despite no signs of discomfort on either end, Amon changed the pace considerably, as if an apple tree bearing coconuts instead. Next, he withdrew his mouth from the crux of two thighs and left his lover transfixed with bemusement, pulling a stunt Sasaki never thought him capable.

"Ah, I almost forgot." panted Amon, his reddened lips ever so distracting, "Good morning, Haise."

"It certainly **_was_**." Sasaki retorted, softly, but eerily calm as his finger tensed in his lover's short dark locks.

It should be noted that, in hindsight, coaxing out Amon's playful side for weeks on end proved to be a miscalculation. His laughter was another story altogether. Near boyish but rich, Amon chuckled and Sasaki's heart skipped more beats than one, enamored, hopelessly so.

I won't last long.

His final thoughts before Amon's mouth fulfilled its duty to him proved prophetic, and not for the first time. Judging by how breathy cries drowned out stubborn then hesitant thumps on a bedroom door–thanks to a grey-eyed ghoul turning the tables on Amon and tasting his tight inner sanctum–Breakfast by Sasaki would have to wait.

This last supper of his morning needed to be lapped up first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Reviews and thoughtful criticism are welcome since I'd love to improve after all. Come find me on [Tumblr](https://simplychemistry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
